jjbafandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Manga
JoJo's Bizarre Adventure '(ジョジョの奇妙な冒険 ''JoJo no Kimyō na Bōken) (souvent abrégé en JoJo) est un shonen et seinen manga écrit et dessiné par Hirohiko Araki. Profile JoJo a été sérialisé dans le Weekly Shōnen Jump de 1987'''Note: Premier numéro est sortie le 2 décembre 1986 - Weekly Shonen Jump #940 - No. 1-2, 1987 jusqu'en 2004, date à laquelle il a ensuite été transféré dans le magazine mensuel seinen Ultra Jump, où l'histoire se poursuit toujours aujourd'hui. La série compte plus de 95 millions d’exemplaires imprimés'JoJo' creator exhibits work at Gucci's Florence showroom - Asahi Shimbun, ce qui en fait l’un des modèles de l’histoireTop 10 Shonen Jump Manga by All-Time Volume Sales - Anime News Network. Comptant plus de 100 volumes (pour un total d'environ 20 000 pages), il s'agit de la deuxième série de mangas de Shueisha la plus longue. La publication en français des parties de la série est toujours en cours. Le genre de JoJo couvre l'action, l'aventure, le surnaturel, le thriller, la comédie, la tragédie, le mystère et l'horreur. Il est peut-être plus connu pour son phénomène de Stand; l'arc Stardust Crusaders et ses personnages Dio Brando / DIO et Jotaro Kujo; l'interprétation expressive de ses personnalités fières et glamour; et ses centaines de références nominales à la musique populaire occidentale. En ajoutant au canon JoJo à des degrés divers, Araki est l'auteur de plusieurs spin-offs et livres d'art associés; et plusieurs romans légers ont également été produits, tous contenant ses illustrations. JoJo était auparavant la plus longue série de mangas de Shueisha à ne pas avoir reçu une adaptation animée pour la télévision. Cependant, la série télévisée d'anime officielle a finalement fait ses débuts le 6 octobre 2012 (séparant les débuts de manga et d'anime de vingt-cinq ans); conçu par le studio d'animation David Production. Sa gamme d’autres produits comprend plusieurs adaptations dans les jeux vidéo, dont trois jeux de combat en version internationale; Heritage for the Future de Capcom (sur le tableau CPS-3) en 1998; All Star Battle par Bandai Namco pour la PS3 en 2014; et Eyes of Heaven pour la PS4 en 2016. Guide *Liste des chapitres * Résumé L'histoire de JoJo est partagée entre deux continuités. Le premier comprend les parties 1 à 6, détaillées dans le Weekly Shonen Jump de 1987 à 2003, tandis que le second comprend les parties 7 et 8, détaillées dans le magazine seinen Ultra Jump de 2004 à nos jours. L'intrigue à travers ces histoires est fournie dans des arcs multi-chapitres détaillant des conflits mélodramatiques précaires entre des partis définis à la fois par des pouvoirs surnaturels uniques, principalement par le phénomène de Stand polyvalent, et des ambitions, attitudes ou standards moraux exclusifs. Le ton de ces arcs varie, alternant aventure, suspense, mystère et horreur; toujours par l'action, et avec une comédie souvent intégrée. En règle générale, une race apparaît parmi les héros d'une histoire pour intercepter un puissant antagoniste central. De nombreuses références au cinéma moderne, à la télévision, à la mode, aux beaux-arts et (en particulier) à la musique populaire sont facilement identifiables à travers JoJo dans de nombreux contextes et à la fois la caractérisation et la nomenclature des acteurs. Des exemples de théorie physique, mathématique et psychologique, de biologie, de technologie, de mythologie, de phénomènes naturels, d'événements historiques et de segments d'autres travaux artistiques éclairent la conception et la fonctionnalité de la multitude de stands uniques. La série fait parfois des développements fantaisistes sur la théorie scientifique contemporaine dans la création des voies par lesquelles certains peuplements et autres puissances exercent leur influence sur la nature. Morioh, ville et base japonaise fictive de Diamond Is Umbreakable et en tant qu'incarnation distincte dans le courant JoJolion partage ses coordonnées avec la ville natale d'Araki, Sendai, en supposant une description plus détaillée culturellement et en référençant des sujets plus contemporains (comme le tremblement de terre de Tohoku 2011) que d’autres paramètres. De plus, le mangaka Rohan Kishibe, un résident de Morioh, présent dans Diamond is Unbreakable, revient comme guide dans un certain nombre de spin-off de JoJo. Hirohiko Araki, invité en 2006 à décrire le sujet de JoJo en une phrase, a répondu "l'énigme des êtres humains" et "une éloge à l'homme"[Question for Araki-sensei! (13): "If you can describe JoJo in a single word"] - comipress.com, 2007 et son attitude envers le manga "le salut du coeur "[Question for Araki-sensei! (9): "If You Can Describe Manga in A Single Word"] - comipress.com, 2007. Les sujets dans le texte du manga peuvent être condensés sous les thèmes du destin, de la fortune, de la justice et de la rédemption, comme l'affirment plusieurs personnages centraux. Partie 1 à Partie 6 La première continuité fait suite à une querelle intergénérationnelle entre la famille Joestar et diverses forces du mal, la plus importante étant Dio Brando et ses partisans. Partie 1 à Partie 3 La première partie "Phantom Blood", qui se déroule en Angleterre en 1880, suit Jonathan Joestar alors qu’il mûrit et finit par combattre son frère adoptif, le rusé et impitoyable Dio Brando, qui devient un vampire avec l’aide d’un ancien masque de pierre. Jonathan est formé par Will Anthonio Zeppeli dans l’énergie vibrante de l'Onde, maniée dans le corps humain et transférée dans le combat au corps à corps, seul moyen sûr de vaincre les Vampires et leurs sbires zombies. La deuxième partie "Battle Tendency" voit le petit-fils de Jonathan, Joseph Joestar, traverser le monde dans les jours qui ont précédé la Seconde Guerre mondiale en 1938 pour combattre les Hommes du Pilier, une ancienne race d'hommes hostiles, responsables de la création du Masque de Pierre. Comme son grand-père, Joseph subit un entraînement intense aux côtés de César Anthonio Zeppeli, le petit-fils de Will, par le billait de Lisa Lisa et tente de protéger la pierre rouge d'Aja, un joyau recherché par les Hommes du Pilier pour compléter le masque de pierre et leur accorder l'immunité au soleil. La troisième partie "Stardust Crusaders" se déroule en 1989 alors que le petit-fils de Joseph, Jotaro Kujo, accompagne Joseph, Muhammad Abdul, Noriaki Kakyoin, Jean-Pierre Polnareff et Iggy de Tokyo au Caire pour combattre Dio et sauver sa mère de son influence mystique. Désormais, les alliés et les méchants utilisent principalement les Stands à défaut de l'Onde, une représentation généralement humanoïde de l'esprit de la personne, qui est devenue l'une des caractéristiques les plus importantes de la série, changeant drastiquement les chorégraphies des combats. Les trois premières parties constituent une trilogie après laquelle Hirohiko Araki avait l'intention de mettre finJoJonium Special Interviews: Volume 8, Jotaro Kujo mais JoJo's Bizarre Adventure a néanmoins continué après la fin de la troisième partie. Partie 4 à Partie 6 La quatrième partie "Diamond is Unbreakable" se déroule dans la ville fictive de Morioh, au Japon, en 1999. Elle suit le fils illégitime de Joseph, Josuke Higashikata, alors qu’il rencontre des amis et des ennemis parmi une foule de nouveaux utilisateurs de Stand créés par L'Arc et la Flèche, deux objets qui ont donnés son stand à Dio. Avec Okuyasu Nijimura, Koichi Hirose, Jotaro Kujo et Rohan Kishibe, il poursuit le tueur en série Yoshikage Kira. Dans la cinquième partie "Golden Wind", en Italie 2001, le fils de Dio, Giorno Giovana, se fraye un chemin au sommet de Passionne, le gang le plus puissant d’Italie. Alors qu’il complote pour renverser le mystérieux Boss afin de protéger la population civile de son trafic de drogue, il coopère avec Blono Buccellati, membre du gang, et Leone Abbacchio, Guido Mista, Pannacotta Fugo et Narancia Ghirga, chargés de protéger la fille du Boss, Trish Una, de l’équipe assassine La Squadra di Esecuzione. La sixième partie "Stone Ocean", se déroule en 2011 alors que Jolyne Cujoh, la fille de Jotaro, est accusée de meurtre et emprisonnée dans la prison de Green Dolphin Street. Jotaro se fait voler ses souvenirs par le Stand Whitesnake après avoir tenté de libérer Jolyne. Elle décide alors de rester emprisonnée pour découvrir à la fois qui est le manieur de Whitesnake et ce qu'il compte faire avec les souvenirs de Jotaro et de son Stand. Tout au long de son aventure, Jolyne est alliée à Emporio Alniño, Hermes Costello, Foo Fighters, Narciso Anasui et Weather Report. Partie 7 & Partie 8 Situé aux États-Unis, Steel Ball Run suit l'épique course à cheval de la "Steel Ball Run", Jayro Zeppeli, un maître de la technique unique de Rotation, cherche à gagner l'énorme prix de la course. Il est suivi par l’ancien ace-jockey des paraplégiques Johnny Joestar qui cherche à apprendre la Rotation afin de retrouver sa capacité à marcher. Cependant, ils découvrent une conspiration du gouvernement menée par le président américain Funny Valentine qui vise à rassembler les reliques d'un saint anonyme qui attribue des Stands à leurs détenteurs, et ils doivent rassembler avec les nombreux assassins du président, y compris le prometteur Diego Brando. Sautont jusqu'en 2011 avec JoJolion, Yasuho Hirose, étudiant à l'université, découvre un homme amnésique appelé "Josuke" à Morioh après le tremblement de terre (alors contemporain) du Grand Est. Tous deux décident alors d'enquêter sur l'identité passée de Josuke, initialement supposée être celle du médecin du navire Yoshikage Kira, et les circonstances de sa présence en ville, le laissant dans les soins de la famille Higashikata. Les deux personnages découvrent alors les secrets les plus sombres de la famille et un trafic de drogue impliquant une race mystérieuse d'êtres humanoïdes et un fruit tout aussi mystérieux. Parties Publication Les chapitres sont sérialisés dans le Weekly Shōnen Jump et Ultra Jump, sous Shueisha. La version françaisehttp://fr.wikipedia.org/wiki/J%27ai_lu est d'abord sortie aux éditions J'ai lu en 46 tomes, mais la publication fut abandonnée en 2006. Tonkamhttp://www.tonkam.com/ a alors repris l'édition à partir de la cinquième partie, Golden Wind. L'éditeur réédite par la suite les premières parties, en commençant par la troisième. Aujourd'hui, l'entièreté de la série (de la partie 1 à la partie 8) est disponible chez les éditions Tonkam. Pour les Stardust Crusaders, il existe une traduction anglaise et une publication en volumes de VIZ Media (Shueisha). Phantom Blood et Battle Tendency seront également publiés par VIZ Media à partir de septembre 2014 pour la première partie et mars 2015 pour la deuxième partie. En Italie, la série entière est traduite et publiée dans des volumes de Star Comics (Italie).STARCOMICS - Acquista Online: http://www.starcomics.it/shop.aspx En Espagne et en Argentine, les quatre premières parties sont publiées par IVREA Références